


Длинный день в Чайна-тауне

by LazyRay



Category: Ai no Kusabi, Bleach, Naruto, Pet Shop of Horrors
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Crossover, Gen, Headcanon, Humor, Kyuubi is a Woman, Mild Language, obscene language
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-08
Updated: 2015-01-08
Packaged: 2018-03-06 18:22:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3144047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LazyRay/pseuds/LazyRay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Еще не рассвело, граф Ди еще не раскрыл свои прекрасные очи, как в дверь уже стучали, причем такие гости, что никак не отправишь восвояси, или даже не скинешь на помощников...</i><br/><i>Заказ от Arnel: "Я тоже хочу кроссовер! Гриммджо в магазинчик к графу Ди) Можно вместе с Кьюби и Рики (который из кусаби, тоже пет как ни крути ) Извращайся, в общем, на свое усмотрение"</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Длинный день в Чайна-тауне

День выдался хлопотный с самого утра.  
Еще не рассвело, граф Ди еще не раскрыл свои прекрасные очи, как в дверь уже стучали, причем такие гости, что никак не отправишь восвояси, или даже не скинешь на помощников. Пришлось поднимать графа (ужасно не любившего ранние побудки).  
Разобравшись с одним важным гостем, встретили второго, еще и еще...  
Да уж, день обещал быть долгим.

 

**1**

Голоса сплетались где-то рядом, но поднять веки и взглянуть на беседующих не было никаких сил.  
\- Вымирающий вид.  
\- Да. Шинигами очень уж рьяно принялись истреблять их после последних событий в Сейретее.  
\- Вряд ли они смогут остановить процесс зарождения новых особей.  
\- Кто их знает. С помощью человека.  
\- Не надо сердиться, граф.  
Пауза. Шорохи. Звук льющейся воды. Сладковатый аромат.  
\- Безусловно, не стоит. Прошу прощения. Но как подумаю, что следующего поколения не увидеть еще сотни лет... в лучшем случае.  
\- Тогда держитесь за ваш образец.  
\- Благодарю вас за предоставленную возможность обладать такой красотой!  
\- Не стоит благодарностей, граф. Вы еще наплачетесь с его характером. Всего доброго, Ди.  
\- До следующей встречи, господи Урахара.  
  
Когда Гриммджо проснулся в следующий раз, он уже не слышал никаких голосов. В голове было ясно, ничего не болело, все лапы были на месте. Хвост тоже.  
Гигантский кот потянулся на мягкой кровати под прозрачным балдахином и спрыгнул на пол, покрытый толстым ковром.  
Как странно. Эта форма почему-то не требует никакой дополнительной энергии, не вызывает никакой потери сил. Она чувствуется естественной. Кот потянулся, выгибаясь, радуясь своей силе и отличному состоянию, и отправился на разведку.  
Его комната, кроме кровати и ковров, не содержала ничего интересного, а за дверным проемом тянулся длинный коридор с многочисленными поворотами и ответвлениями. И тысячами незнакомых запахов, раздражающих и интригующих.  
Кот сначала крался, но пустота коридоров заставляла забыть об осторожности, а новизна раззадоривала, и уже совсем скоро кот не крался, а скакал галопом, совсем потерявшись в простом физическом удовольствии движения. Лапы несли его вперед и вперед. А потом кто-то воскликнул совсем рядом и кот остановился, как вкопанный.  
\- Чужак, – сказал кто-то справа.  
\- Новенький, – пискнули слева.  
Кот резко подпрыгнул на месте, разворачиваясь в воздухе и растопыривая когти.  
Окружают!  
\- Красивый, – протянули спереди.  
Они возникали словно из ниоткуда, выскальзывая, выпрыгивая, выглядывая из дверей, из-за занавесей, да просто из воздуха. Их запахи терялись в вихре незнакомых ароматов этого неведомого места, нос ничем не мог ему помочь.  
Голоса неслись со всех сторон, звеня, путая. Пугая. Кот припал к земле, ощериваясь.  
\- Боится.  
\- Вот глупый.  
\- Смешной.  
\- А большой-то!  
\- Дикий какой-то.  
\- Берегись когтей-то.  
\- Ой, что мы с ним сделаем!  
Кот зарычал.  
\- Да тише вы! – прикрикнул кто-то сердито. – Кису напугали.  
«Киса» зашипела и прыгнула.

 

**2**

Гостья несла опасность, слово тяжелый плащ, ниспадающий с плеч и тянущийся за ней почти осязаемыми складками, усыпанными искрами и украшенный язычками огня. Даже привычные спутники графа Ди чувствовали ужас, и, низко кланяясь, разбегались с дороги смерти, ступавшей по толстому ковру.  
Граф Ди лично встретил гостью и проводил ее в покои, годами пустовавшие в его доме. Госпожа редко радовала своими визитами, даже если Ди всегда были рады старейшему другу своего рода. Да и в этот раз госпожа предупредила, что не задержится надолго. Только остановиться на мгновение, передохнуть.  
Выпить чаю в компании понимающего существа.  
\- Мир становится все меньше, – низкий голос гостьи был полон печали. – А людей все больше.  
Увы, Ди мог только согласиться.  
\- Мы упустили свой шанс все исправить, когда их было так мало. Мы любовались ими, мы восхищались ими.  
\- Мы не знали, что должны были быть осторожными, – прошептал Ди, с грустью наблюдая, как в алых глазах его гостьи вспыхивает пламя.  
Она встретила его взгляд.  
\- Ты знаешь, что происходит с такими, как я, – проговорила она.  
\- Знаю.  
\- Твои предки когда-то породнились с людьми. Это спасло вас от проклятия. Позволило вам жить среди них. Вы всегда были дальновидными маленькими искорками.  
\- Нас это не спасло.  
На миг гостья выглядела ошарашенной, потом ее лицо окрасило понимание и скорбь.  
\- Я забыла, – проговорила она с ужасом. – Как я могла забыть?  
Ди закрыл глаза, не желая видеть, не желая слышать.  
\- Проклятье настигло и меня, – поняла гостья. – Ты за этим позвал меня, крошка Ди?  
\- Вы можете остаться здесь! – взмолился Ди.  
\- Пленницей в золотой клетке? – рявкнула гостья. – Без права ступить даже шаг за пределы этого дома? Сколько ты сможешь сдерживать меня?  
\- Госпожа...  
\- Нет, молчи, уже слишком поздно. – Госпожа постаралась успокоиться. – Это мой последний визит. Мой шанс попрощаться, пока я еще помню, кто я.  
Она протянула руку к лицу Ди.  
\- Не надо так переживать, крошка Ди. Всему приходит свой конец.  
Они замолчали, слушая тишину и наблюдая за язычками пара над чашками. В присутствии госпожи чай никогда не остывал.  
\- Совсем житья не стало.  
Очень раздраженная женщина с роскошными огненными волосами и алыми глазами энергично обмахивалась веером и едва ли не плевалась от ярости:  
\- Вот я не я буду, если не разберусь с ними!  
Она щелкнула пальцами, искры посыпались на ее весьма отрытое платье, разбегаясь и бесследно исчезая на белоснежной коже.  
Граф Ди молча склонил голову, пряча лицо за волосами, оплакивая ту, что никогда не вернется.  
\- Еще чаю? – предложил он.  
\- У меня даже есть на примете один городок, – мстительно проговорила госпожа и протянула к хозяину пустую чашку.  
\- Конечно, – улыбнулся Ди.  
Он ничем не мог ей помочь. Он мог только лить бессильные слезы и наблюдать, как катится к безумию одно из величественнейших созданий, какое когда-либо жило на этой земле.

 

**3**

\- Конечно, – бурчал Тотетсу, сердито топая по коридору, – как красивых леди развлекать, так сразу Ди, а как встречать какое-то отребье, так «Тотетсу, иди перекуси!». А я, может...  
Он пнул дверь ногой и ввалился в приемную, очередную из приемных, где поджидали визитеры. Кажется, они хотели продать какую-то зверушку. "Чудесное домашнее созданье, скрасит ваш досуг", говорили они в письме. Тотетсу еще за дверью чуял, что зверушку придется отмывать часами, вонища была несусветная.  
Но компания, ожидавшая его в приемной, не включала в себя никаких зверушек. Хотя и людьми их тоже нельзя было назвать.  
\- А это еще что такое! – возопил Тотетсу, почти с ужасом разглядывая развалившуюся зверуш... развалившееся в кресле существо, которое не совсем являлось человеком.  
\- Слушай, братан, хоть ты объясни этому безмозглому идиоту, какой он болван! – оживилось существо. – Я ему уже второй день впариваю, в каком он оказался дерьме. Если Ясон на него не наступит, то Катце придушит втихомолку.  
На шее болтливого существа был ошейник, от ошейника шла цепь, второй конец которой был обмотан вокруг запястья высокого брутального вида мужика с коротким автоматом наперевес. Мужик зорко следил за прикованным существом, но указывал пленник не на него, а на второго, загнанного вида полного человека рядом. У него был чудесный синяк на лице.  
\- Вы хозяин этого? – сочувственно проговорил Тотетсу.  
Полный протер платком лоб и нервно заозирался. Кажется, ему не нравилась эта приемная: темная, с летучими мышами под потолком, с таинственно развевающими занавесками. Тотетсу любил это место.  
\- Не хозяин он мне, – фыркнуло существо. – Даже не думай отстегнуть ему за меня. Жиртрес вот этот вот решил раз в жизни сорвать банк и умыкнуть собственность блонди. Меня, то есть.  
Кажется... кажется, оно разговаривало именно с Тотетсу.  
Странное существо хихикнуло. Вскочило внезапно, не обращая ровным счетом никакого внимания на натянувшуюся цепь и протянуло руку ошеломленному Тотетсу.  
\- Рики.  
Тотетсу не стал касаться, недоверчиво принюхиваясь.  
\- Чувак, – ничуть не обидевшись восхищенно протянул этот Рики. – Ты дурь с такого расстояния чуешь? Катце б тебя с руками оторвал! Этот вот, – он пренебрежительно ткнул пальцем себе за спину, – накачал меня после того, как я ему физию разукрасил. Как будто настоящего мужика из Цереса возьмешь какой-то дурью! Да мы его с детства вместо молока!  
Цепь дернулась сильное. Рики закашлялся и, схватив цепь, дернул к себе с неожиданной силой, едва не опрокинув громилу. Его хозяин подскочил на месте и заорал на телохранителя:  
\- Да усади ты его! Уже с баранами разговаривает! Где, блядь, хозяин этого заведения уже?  
\- Чувак! Как тебя там? Я вот Рики, я говорил? Ну, так вот, чувак, не плеснешь мне маленько? Кажется, не такая уж у него отстойная дурь. Я вот рога у тебя вижу...  
Тотетсу дернулся. Этот Рики ни в коем случае не мог, не должен был видеть его истинную форму.  
\- Я схожу за графом, – проблеял он.  
Пусть Ди разбирается.  
\- Чувак, – услышал он, убегая, – клевый хвост, чувак!

 

_**Вместо эпилога** _

\- Чувак, – сказал этот Рики. – Отпадно выглядишь.  
Гриммджо дулся: он едва сбежал от толпы чрезвычайно дружелюбных обитателей этого странного места. Они посмели украсить его лентами, представьте себе подобное унижение! И теперь ленты цеплялись и никак не хотели слезать, а когтистые лапы никак не могли развязать узел! И Гриммджо не прятался по темным углам, он выжидал из засады!  
Как его нашел этот Рики, кот понятия не имел. Как и не знал, как сменить форму.  
\- Эй, – сказал этот Рики, – не тухни. Хочешь дурь? Я стащил маленько.  
Гриммджо понюхал. Пахло завлекающе...


End file.
